The grilling of food is a popular method of food preparation, particularly in a recreational setting. Outdoor grilling is particularly popular in the summer time as a way to avoid introducing additional heat into an interior of a living environment as well as itself being a recreational activity. Further, outdoor grilling is often done at parks and campgrounds, as it is a convenient means of food preparation at locations that are away from normal residential areas. Portable grills are often used in such remote locations, as they are readily transportable as opposed to large, residential outdoor style grills. The demand for portable grilling methods is evidenced by the great many portable grills that exist in the marketplace. Examples of portable grills can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,431 issued to Koziol, U.S. Design Pat. No. D282,619 issued to Fitzgerald, U.S. Design Pat. No. D461,360 issued to Bossler and in the Webber® Go-Anywhere® line of grills. Previously, people have used utensils to lift and open the lids of barbeque grills in order to avoid touching the hot handles. These lifting utensils do not normally remain coupled to the grill when not being held by the user.